It looks like Black is on the move
by KatarinaJerneja
Summary: When people talk about Sirius Black, they tell the story of a fallen hero, a man who lost everything.They talk about the legends of Black family and about their dark secrets.But people don't know what they are talking about.They can't know because Black family never succeeded.And I'm here to change that. Because it looks like the Black is on the move to save the wizarding world!
1. The situation background

**Hei, so I uploaded first chapter again because I changed some details, like Hermione goes to 1976 and not to 1975… I went on very long vacation and my computer was useless! He has batteries that last for about six minutes and the place I went to didn't have a freaking electricity! All my activities on fanfiction were over mobile and it drove me nuts not being able to write or post anything! One month that I don't have a computer I have a freaking billion ideas!**

**Well anyway… Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**KatarinaJerneja =D**

When people talk about Sirius Black, they tell the story of a fallen hero, a man who lost everything, they talk about a godfather of Harry Potter, about a player of woman that Hogwarts had never had and never will. They talk about all the legends of Black family, of their enormous fortune and about their well kept, dark secrets. But people don't know what they are talking about. People don't know anything. They can't know because Black family never succeeded. And I am here to change that.

But before we get to the current situation I found myself in, I have to tell you a story. A story about a boy who, it seemed, had everything he could wish for, who was a player, a heartbreaker, prankster and a school legend. Then there was a girl. She was everything the boy wasn't, she was a loner, a goody-two-shoes, proffesor's pet some people called her, she was a nerd and a genius. Boy and girl had nothing in common, or so it seemed, but still when people were mean to girl, boy stood up for her and when proffesors were nagging to boy for homework she always made extra one for him. People would think boy and girl are good friends or maybe even something more, but that couldn't be more far from the truth. Truth is boy and girl never spoke a word to each other, they never looked at each other while passing by in hallways, they never hang out together in common room, they never sat together in classes, all in all it seemed like they didn't know the other existed. All they did for each other was done in silence, away from the prying eyes of their schoolmates. It wasn't talked about , no one ever mentioned it. It was Hogwarts best kept secret at that time.

That boy was Sirius Black.

Now, you may ask yourself, who am I to know all this? How can you know I'm telling the truth?

Well, for start I can introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger-Weasley and I am the only person beside Harry Potter who knows the whole life story and truth about Sirius Black. And I am here to change Sirius Blacks past. Actually I am here to change the past of whole wizarding world.

The war with Voldemort ended in the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts, with some people facing death very closely (I'm talking about Fred here. He almost got himself crushed with the wall – thank god Draco was there - he ran by Percy and Fred and knocked Fred over the moment before the wall fell. They both barely escaped death) and next year I and some other individuals came back to finish our education while Harry and Ron took positions as Aurors in Ministry. Beside me there were also Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson in Hogwarts. Neville dropped out again in late September and opened his own store in Diagon Alley, Theo and Pansy dropped out in December, two weeks before the christmas holidays and they both took positions in Ministry and Blaise never came back from the holidays because his mother died and he had to take care of his family business in England and Italy. I and certain Slytherin, by name of Draco Malfoy were the only ones who finished whole year. Seeing as how we were alone for half of school year, we started hanging out even more. We spend every waking moment together and by the end of school year we were best friends. I lived with Weasleys in Burrow that summer and with September I opened my own shop in Diagon Alley with everything for wizards that wanted to know more. I sold everything from books to artefacts and my shop was located right next door from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George offered me to stay at their place, seeing as it was closer to shop than Burrow and I accepted. By April I and Fred were already dating and George had only days left before his wedding with Angelina. George's wedding came along with him moving out and I and Fred were left to live alone. We were happily engaged by the end of summer and married in spring next year.

Wizarding world lived in peace and calm, everyone was happy and we all basked in the sunshine that came after the rain, but if after every rain comes the sunshine, then after every sunshine comes the rain.

It all started seven years after the war, I was 25 at the time and Ginny (who was already married to Harry) was 24. We both went to healer because we still weren't pregnant. I and Fred had been trying for a few years already as had Harry and Ginny. That day we were both told we can't have kids and later on we found out that Ron and Pansy, Blaise and Astoria, Draco and Luna and Theo and Lavender were also all trying for children. Couple od appoitments with healer later, all of the result came back the same - not even one of us could have children. After we pulled some strings at the Ministry and Harry called in a personal favor with Minister of Magic Cho Chang, we managed to get every single woman and man over fourteen years old to go to healer and again all the results were the same. There was not a man or woman in whole magical England, who could have kids. Effects of this went on to every wizard who ever lived or visited England.

Magical community has came face to face with complete extinction.

With that we can start talking about the current situation I found myself in. You see, after we got the results back magical communtiy came down in blink of an eye. It was worse than the war, panic settled into every aspect of our lives. It took almost a year to get people together and start looking for solutions. But even with every wizard looking, we couldn't find one. Until that day almost three years later.

21. of April, at dinner time. That's when I had my idea. I was dining alone because Fred was over at George's. George's wife, Angelina didn't took the news well and fell ill and after three years the sickness took her. Well, as I was finishing up my dinner I was thinking about what would I do if I had the chance to change the past. And it hit me. Change the past. Black family. Sirius. The mystery girl. It all fell into place. I can change history. I travelled into the past before. I can do it again.

I mentioned before that Sirius told me and Harry his whole life story. Well, there was this girl I told you all about before. She helped Sirius and Sirius helped her. From what I know of her she had black curly hair, stormy grey eyes and sleek figure. She was a genius and proffesor's pet. She sounded exactly like me. Except the looks of course, but that could all be changed.

So, with new idea and start of a plan, I throwed myself into work. I spent every breathing moment working, taking breaks only for bathroom and sleeping. I worked and read while eating, working out or simply laying. My and Fred's love was slowly dying as was everyone else's. The despair was in air and no one was able to resist it. I still have great affection for Fred but there isn't that comfort and love in his arms anymore. And that led me to even consider the idea I read in one of Dumbledore's journals. Yes, Dumbledore had journals, filled with theories and ideas.

This idea involved very complicated spell and potion I could never brew. So, I went to find help of only person who could help me. Hogwarts potion master, Draco Malfoy.

Draco is godson of one and only Severus Snape and as you know, every wizard child takes over one attribute from their godparent no matter if he or she is magical or not, as long as the child is. So, little baby Draco took Snape's potion abillity and with years Draco only made it more perfect.

Draco wasn't too happy about the idea of me going back in time but by now it was clear we won't find any other solution, so he helped me. Exactly four months later I was all ready to go.

I drank the potion and did the spell and the moment the incantation left my mouth, I was falling into darkness, focusing on one thought only – Sirius Black summer of 1976.

After what felt like an eternity I was falling through air and landing on top of someone sitting in an armchair. And this right there is the situation I got into and that I was talking about earlier.

Wish me luck 'cause I just realised I'm in the middle of what looks like Black family living room. Filled with Black family members.

I'll need it.


	2. Intruder

**IT LOOKS LIKE BLACK IS ON THE MOVE**

_CHAPTER TWO : INTRUDER_

It was another ordinary rainy summer day in London. Black family members had just finished with lunch and were planning on having nice relaxing family gathering in living room at Grimmauld Place. It was in middle of August and all children were home from school. They had just settled into living room when suddenly out of nowhere a teenage girl had come flying directly in Sirius's lap. Acting on reflex every wizard and witch in room pulled out his or her wand and point it at the intruder.

»Hello.« It was Sirius who spoke to the girl seeing as how he was unable to get his own wand. He watched girl's face as it turned from confusion to panic and lastly to extreme happiness.

»Yes! It worked! Thank Merlin for Malfoys and their abillity to do impossible!«

»Malfoys huh?« Sirius was a little confused. This girl came falling in his lap from nowhere and first thing she does is thank Merlin for Malfoys.

»I said that aloud didn't I?« Girl had an embarrased smile on her face that vanished the moment she seemed to notice other people in room.

»Shit.« Sirius had to smile at her description of situation she found herself in.

»Who are you and what are you doing here?« It was his father Orion that seemed to take over interrogation.

Girl answered immediately, like she knew what she will be asked and had time to prepare for it.

»Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and we need to talk. Could someone tell me what date it is?«

Once again it was Orion who spoke.

»Today is 21. August«

»And year?«

»1976. Why do you ask?«

»Well, it would all be easier to explain if we would all sit down and trust each other for a moment.«

»You cannot expect us to simply trust you« it was his mother, Walburga who spoke this time.

»No, of course not unless you're nice and very trustful people and I will take a wild guess and say you're not. Very trustful I mean. Anyway, there's like twenty of you and I'm alone. I can't apparate out of this house, I have no wand and no one to be my back-up. So, do you think it would be possible for you to lower your wands and sit down. It would be more comfortable for all of us, don't you agree Mrs. Walburga?«

»Yes.« His mother didn't have anything else to say back to girl. Oh, he really liked that girl. Not only is she sitting in his lap, she can make his mother lost for words. Slowly, one by one, everyone lowered their wands and returned to their seats. Hermione stayed seated in Sirius's lap and he was not going to complain about that.

Hermione didn't waste any time and started with her explanation.

»As I already said, my name is Hermione Granger. I also attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I was in Gryffindor and I had just traveled back in time.«

She stopped to look at every occupant of the room, but didn't wait for anyone to say anything.

»I was born 19th September 1979, to muggle parents. When I was eleven I was accepted into Hogwarts. I attended Hogwarts along with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.«

»Who is he?« His father interrupted her and she only smiled back. A boyfriend? And a Potter? Well, no worries there, he wasn't her boyfriend – Potters only fall for redheads.

»Harry James Potter is son of James Charlus Potter.«

»He's my son? You went to school with my son? And why, for Merlin's lacy knickers, did you call him The Boy Who Lived?«

»James! Language!«

»Sorry mom!«

»Well, James, it all started on 31. Oktober 1981. Now I am sorry if I will be blunt and clinical about my story but I really need to tell you all the facts and I don't want to mess it up.«

An elderly man stood up. It was Sirius's grandfather Arcturus.

»Miss Granger-«

»Please call me Hermione.«

»Very well, Hermione, I don't know if you know, but with telling us what will happen in the future you will be changing it. You probably already changed it but it's still under control – we can find a way to send you to your time and erase our memories, that way nothing will change.« The girl almost looked panicked at Arcturus's suggestion.

»No! I came here to change things and you can all be damn sure I will make future brighter for them! None of them deserves to live like that! None of us deserved it. It's all his fault.« There was a deafening silence in the room. No one dared to speak after her outburst and they were all wondering what she saw that made her go and find a way to travel back in time for who knows how many years to change future and make it a better place to live. He actually admired her for doing that. And no one missed the tears in her eyes that she didn't let fall.

»Ok, so now that we got past that I would want to continue on. As I was saying, it all began 31. Oktober 1981 when Harry James Potter was one year old. He and his parents James and Lilly were living in Godric's Hollow with their house under Fidelius charm. Most people assumed that Sirius Black was their secret keeper, because he was one of their closest friends and little Harry's godfather. On Halloween of 1981, Voldemort attacked and killed Potters. James and Lilly were in their living room with their son when Voldemort broke into the house. Wandless James decided to stand in Voldemort's way and told Lilly to run. James Potter died defending his wife and child. Lilly Evans Potter stood in front of her son's crib staring into Voldemort's face and her death. She defended her baby even through Voldemort offered her a chance to live as requested by one of his most loyal followers. She died anyway, defending her child and protecting him with his love. It was her love that protected Harry when Voldemort tried to kill him. Voldemort's killing curse repelled and went straight at Voldemort almost killing him. With no body left Voldemort left England and people believed him to be dead. Sirius Black was first on the scene finding ruins of the house and crying baby. He gave baby to Hagrid, you all know him, along with his bike. Hagrid took the baby to Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and they left him at doorstep of Petunia's house. Petunia Dursley was or is Lilly's sister and it was essential for Harry to live with someone that shared his mothers blood, because of her protection. Her love and some complicated spell work and Harry would be protected from Voldemort and could have normal childhood. That didn't work out.«

Sirius took in everyone's faces. Most were shocked, James's mother was crying her eyes out and clenching her son and James was just holding his mom and staring in shock. Hermione avoided eye contact with him and wouldn't even looke at him which gave him a bad feeling.

»What happened next?« It was Orion who asked and she stared into blank spot at the wall when she spoke, completely ignoring the fact that she was still sitting in Sirius's lap.

»As I said Sirius was the first one on the scene and he knew just where to go. Whole of magical world assumed that Sirius was Potter's secret keeper and he was going to be before he had a brilliant idea. He knew that Voldemort would go after him assuming the same as the rest, so he switched with Peter Pettigrew. Oh is he here?« Sirius was interested in what he did in her past. Who would trust little rat with something so important? What was he thinking switching with Peter? He wanted to know so he was the first to answer.

»No, he's not here, he's at his mother's house.«

»Good. 'Cause I would kill him. Don't defend him until you hear the rest of the story and I would suggest that someone's blocks the doors. Orion, Pollux and Arcturus could you do it? No one should leave this room until I finish.«

All three men stood up and placed as many charms as they knew on doors, successfully trapping everyone into the room.

»So, as I was saying Sirius Black switched with Peter Pettigrew, making Peter Potter's secret keeper. Being the only one that knew this didn't help him. He went after little rat and caught him in middle of muggle street filled with muggles. The last words Peter Pettigrew said for a long time were 'How could you? They trusted you!'. Next thing the wizarding world reads in the Daily Prophet is that Sirius Black betrayed his friends and killed that slimy rat bastard Peter along with dozen muggles and all that was left of human rat was his little finger.«

»What? NO! I would never!« Sirius almost threw her out of his lap, before he caught her just as she was falling.

»Don't worry, you didn't. The little slimy rat screamed at Sirius getting the attention of muggles while cutting of his finger and blowing up a street. He morphed into a rat he is and stayed like that for almost thirteen years.«

She went on and on about Harry's life, how they met and what they did with Ron Weasley. There were many shocks, tears and a lot of anger. Remus had hard time processing that he had a child in future he was certain won't happen now. Teddy Lupin was the youngest of magical community and last kid to be born. Remus and Nymphadora's love was born out of loneliness and that's something Hermione explained so Andromeda wouldn't act strange around him.

It took hours for Hermione to tell them everything and afterwards they were just really shocked. Pollux, Orion, Arcturus and Charlus had enough of sanity in them to keep Sirius, James and Remus behind and send everyone else into the kitchen where a dinner awaited them. They made sure none of the boys would flip out and ruin their future by killing a supposed-to-be-friend.

After dinner, which was a little quieter affair whole group settled around the table with quills and parchment and they went through a plan that Hermione made and fixed some minor details. A couple more hours past in that style when a loud pop interrupted them and for a second time that day a Black family son was holding a pretty young girl in his lap.


	3. Stranger from the future

**So I took longer than I planned to finish this chapter, but I did. Yeeey! :P anyway I finished the storyline – I made the plan for the story, even written a parts of the (much) later chapters – I was inspired.  
Well, I hope you are doin well. I'm not – I really, really, really hate math !**

**Anyway, have a nice day/night/whatever :D**

**Enjoy,**

**KatJer**

*****HG&SB*****

All occupants of kitchen stood still and watched as a redheaded girl landed in Regulus's lap and slowly opened her brown eyes, looking directly into Regulus's molten silver ones.

"Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione's voice broke the silence and tension in the room.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ginny diverted her eyes to Hermione and she smiled a kind of smile that, in Regulus's opinion, lightened up the room.

"Yes, It's me Gin. How did you get here?"Brunette looked at her with confusion clearly written on her face.

"I… I don't know. One minute I was in your apartment thinking about you and where could you possibly go and next I'm falling through darkness and landing here. What happened Hermione?"

"Well I travelled to the past and now it seems you did too. But what escapes me, is, how is that possible? Shouldn't the future kind of erase herself when I travelled back?" Hermione now looked at other occupants of the room and a woman Ginny recognized as Harry's female look-alike and she quessed James Potter's mother, seeing how James was sitting right next to her, started speaking to Hermione.

"Miss Granger…"

"Hermione."

"Hermione, did you ever use Time-Turner?"

"Yes. I used it for school in my third year."

"Well, then you know that when you travel those few hours in the past, the future of those few hours doesn't erase itself, time kinda stops and waits for you through the hours, your past self doing what you did originally and you doing whatever you're doing and there's two of you at the same time. And when the hours you travelled back are up, there is again only one of you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"I think so. So the future won't erase itself but it will gradually change?"

"Yes, and with changes you will make, people will forget the future you lived in, you will be the only one to still remember it."Hermione looked thoughtful but nodded nonetheless signaling that she understood what was trying to tell her.

"What about me? How come I still remember Hermione?"

"Well, Miss…?"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Miss Weasley how long ago did Hermione dissapear?"

"About four hours ago and it's just Ginny."

"Very well, Ginny. Well, Hermione didn't change anything yet in this time and if you and Ginny were to go back now, while we obliviated ourselves I think there would be no changes to your future." Ginny looked almost panic striken at those words and was guick to say her opinion outloud.

"No! If we have a chance to change the future we have to use it, even if it means staying here. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I could change the future, especially Harry's and did nothing."

Hermione looked at Ginny with understanding look and a sad little smile.

"I agree with you Ginny, that's why I came here."

Both girls stood up, Ginny removing herself from Regulus's lap in process, and embraced each other.

"It will be great Ginny. We will give brighter futures to your brothers and Harry and Neville and Luna too. Everyone will live in peace and the curse is never going to happen. I swear or my name isn't Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, what is the plan?" Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other while the rest of the room looked at two witches who held in their hands the future of wizarding world.

"What curse?"

It was Remus who broke the silence that created itself in the room, it seemed he was the only one who picked up Hermione's mention of a curse. Everyone turned their expectant gazes at Hermione and Ginny, waiting for explanation.

"Well, it's a very difficult thing for us to talk about, that's why I haven't mentioned it yet. You see, seven years after a war, we discovered that no man or woman above the age of fourteen, that ever lived or visited Great Britain, could have children. The youngest child, little Teddy, was born in middle of a war, he was about 7 years old when we found out. ..No one could have children... It was a nightmare…" Hermione's voice broke and she sat back down on her chair and Walburga offered her a calming and compassionate hug. While Hermione wouldn't normally be so welcoming of such an act so guickly, she welcomed it now. Even all this time later it was a very sore subject to talk about.

Ginny picked up where Hermione stopped. "Harry asked for a personal favor with Minister of Magic and we all pulled some strings, we weren't war heroes for nothing. And we managed to test every last boy, man, girl and women above fourteen. When our fear was confirmed and the information became public knowledge… well… our whole magical community came crashing down. People took it really bad. There were countless people going mad with sorrow, some moved away never to be heard of again and hearing about someone falling ill or dying wasn't such a shock anymore. Madness was common, deathly illnesses caused by the shock and sorrow weren't something rare. People were panicking to the point that suicides became almost a daily thing." A gasp was heard all over a room. Ginny's part of the story brought sorrow to everyone's faces, some of the gentler ladies, like Lucretia Prewett even shed a tear. But a suicide? That was something almost unknown in magical community, a rare tragedy and not taken lightly.

"It took as a year to get people somewhat together and start looking for solution, some kind of a loophole, a streak of hope, something to hold on and to keep our sanity. People were desperate. And for the first time in history, a magical community lived and worked as one, pureblood no different than a muggleborn. It took us facing extinction to really stand together, but by then it was too late.." Ginny sat down in middle of her monologue and Dorea's arms were around her, trying to stop her shaking. She didn't even notice she was shaking and tears fell freely from her eyes.

It was clear to everyone that talking about this was really hard for both of them.

"We managed to find out that the cause of infertility was a back-up plan created by Voldemort. While Voldemort was always arrogant and sure in his victory, he had made one and only plan in case of his demise. He created a spell from the Dark magic, the darkest I or Draco ever saw."

Narcissa rised her head and spoke up.

"Draco? You mentioned him earlier, who is he?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances wondering if it would be okay to spill about the future Malfoy heir. With a little nod from Ginny, Hermione looked at Narcissa.

"Well, Draco is your son."

"My son?" Narcissa had a strange look in her eyes. To Hermione it looked like she was envisioning a small child and she wondered if Narcissa already knew who the father would be.

Oh, she must not forget about the promise she made to Malfoy. Remember Hermione! Remember!

Great, now she was talking to herself.

"Yes." Ginny answered after seeing that Hermione was lost in her own thoughts.

"Is he the one that made you thank the Merlin for Malfoys?" Narcissa's question was meant for Hermione and it also told her that Narcissa was aware of who the father was. Or she at least had some suspicion.

"Yes, he is." Narcissa had a small smile on her lips but otherwise she didn't express any other emotion or thought about being a mother to next Malfoy heir. And as it seemed, neither had anyone else.

"Thank the Merlin for Malfoys? Had the bludger hit you in the head Hermione? I know you and Draco had became friends but thanking the Merlin? Seriously?" Ginny, not being present at the time Hermione said that, used a rather unbelieving tone of voice.

"Well, even I have to admit that I wouldn't be able to brew that potion. He was the only one beside Snape who could help me and Snape wasn't exactly available."

"Yeah, busy living afterlife with…" Ginny's voice died down in the end, Ginny not wanting to repeat or rub in, the fact that all of them were dead in their future.  
"Yeah…"

"So what happened after you found out about the spell?"

"Well, we tried to find a cure or reverse the cure. We tried every thing possible, everything you can think of, we did it. For three years we tried unsuccessfully and with each passing day it was harder and harder to get up and out of bed just to make no success. Three years later I found the solution in one of Dumbledore's journals that I found in Headmasters office. There was this theory of a combination of spell and potion that could transport you across time. And I realized that the best possible fate for me and for all others was for me to go back in time to the time a Black family still stood a chance to win." answered Hermione to Pollux's question.

"Hermione I was meaning to ask you - how did you know to come to us? I mean from what you told us about your school years and war, I think that going to Dumbledore would be more obvious choice. After all, from what you said, we didn't win. And how did you even know we weren't a Dark family?"

Arcturus asked and everyone looked at Hermione. Even Ginny didn't know. Now, that she thought about it, she was extremely relaxed around what she only knew as a family of pureblood masochists that hate muggleborns. Not to mention that Bellatrix was or rather is also a Black.

But so is Sirius and he's here. And Remus is also here along with Potters. Confusing.

"Hermione? Can you explain, please? Now that Mr.?"

"Arcturus."

"Ah, yes. Now that Mr. Arcturus pointed it out I'm also very interested in why we're here. And, no offence, but why a Dark Death-Eater family? Please do explain."

Hermione looked over at Ginny and noticed she didn't look scared or upset. She even looked… amused.

Hermione smiled at her and then turned to Sirius.

"Actually, he told me to come here. In the future, he was the only one with Black surname left and only living Blacks, beside him were Narcissa and Bellatrix who were part of Death Eaters and Andromeda who I didn't spent much time with, and as I said before, he died without having a child. So, in mine and Harry's fifth year, one day at Christmas holidays he took us aside and told us the real history of House of Black. I guess you knew deep down that there wouldn't be another opportunity-" Hermione smiled at Sirius, who was sitting beside James.

And Sirius. Well, he really didn't mind her smiling at him. He could live forever if he could just look at he…

"Pad clouse your mouth, you're drooling" Sirius glared at James, subtly checking if anyone heard James' whispered words.

"He's right you know." Suddenly Remus' whispered on his left side.

"Oh, shut up you two. Pair of imbeciles you are."

"Sirius, language!"

Well, maybe he said that a tiny little bit too loud.

"Sorry, mom."

Oh and now she's smilling again.

***HG&SB***

"I think we better retire to sleep. It's quite late."

Walburga said, drawing the attention of everyone in the library. In the farthest corner were Sirius, James and Remus, discussing everything that happened and what they will do with Peter. Regulus sat with his grandfather Arcturus talking about the situation in Slytherin and Lucretia and Ignatius along with Cygnus and Druella already left. Cygnus' dothers Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting on a sofa occasionally conversing but mostly reading some kind of novels and the rest of them - so Pollux, Hermione, Ginny and Orion sat in the middle of library, occupying plush chairs and discussing details of future that Black family had in original timeline.

"James and Remus, we need your room, so James you will be bunking in Sirius' room and Remus you will be with Regulus. Kreacher already moved your things. Narcissa and Bellatrix you will also be sharing a room and Andromeda you're going home?"

"Yes Aunt. Ted is coming back from his parents anniversary tonight. They had taken three day family vacation."

"Oh, do say hello to him for me and tell him he has to come around soon."

"We'll try to pop in tomorrow for tea, Aunt Walburga. He would be delightful to come."

"Oh, I'll make biscuits. Well, Kreacher will."

Hermione and Ginny were bewildered at the way Walburga and Andromeda were talking. They were both just assuming that Andromeda didn't met Ted yet or didn't tell anyone and that's why she was around. It seemed Sirius forgot to mention that. Hopefully, he didn't forget anything else.

"Father you will be staying here tonight, correct?" continued Walburga, mentally counting how many people will be staying overnight.

"Actually, no. Your mother had one of her lady meetings this evening and needed me out of house, that's why I'm still here this late, while she left earlier. And I really must be going now if I wanna catch some sleep. Goodnight everyone." He said goodbyes and gave a little peck on the cheek to Walburga on his way out of the room. Again, Ginny and Hermione resembled two fishes on dry land, with their mouths hanging open.

"Hermione, Ginny you two will be staying in a room that James and Remus usually use. Boys, you will take them upstairs."

"Yes, mom." Was the only answer Sirius and Regulus could put together.

"Go on then. All of you in your rooms, now."

Three sisters gracefully stood up, said goodnight and moved out of library, each pecking Walburga on the cheek and saying goodnight again. Andromeda went to kitchen, heading for Floo and Bellatrix and Narcissa in their room. Orion and Arcturus remained sitting, they had their residence permanently in Grimmauld place and they were adults - no 'go to sleep' for them.

Boys went after Black sisters, Sirius and Regulus repeating what Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda did. Hermione and Ginny politely said goodnight to everyone and followed boys upstairs.

They went to second floor, where Hermione and Ginny remember Sirius' room to be, but everything else looked extremely different. There were no elf heads on walls, house was not gloomy and dark, but rather prestigious but with a homey feel to it.

"Well, here is your room, ladies." Sirius mock bowed when opening the doors to the room, like he was a butler. Not that he knew what a butler was.

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Hermione again smiled at him and he almost didn't respond.

"Yes, goodnight."

After they all said goodnight, they went into their rooms. Hermione and Ginny's room was right next to Sirius' while Regulus' was across from Sirius'.

***HG&SB***

"Oh, I'm so tired right now, a little more and I would have fallen asleep standing up." Ginny's first move was to throw herself at the bed closest to the doors, leaving one by the window to Hermione. Hermione looked through the window while Ginny talked about Marauders and Regulus and how she pictured them and how they really looked. And while looking through the window, down on almost abandoned road and a park on other side of it, a thought came to her.

"Ginny."

"I didn't think he would be so big and slightly muscular. He's obviously fit, judging by his arms but, I mean, I just pictured him to be smaller, you know? He was just so scarred and old in our time, but now, well, he's not so bad to look at.."

"Ginny."

"Well, I wouldn't pick him if I had a chance, but if we meet a nice girl in Hogwarts we should really introduce her to him, after all his love with Tonks…"

"GINNY!"

"Don't yell Hermione, I can hear you completely fine." Ginny smiled cheekily at Hermione. They both knew, she had zoned out again, having one of her neverending monologues.

"Ginny, I just remembered we don't have any spare clothes with us."

They both looked at each other, both knowing what they had to do, but neither wanted to say or go first.

"Together?"

"Together." confirmed Hermione and together with Ginny they went out of the room, and knocked on doors of next room. Sirius' room.

Sirius, who hadn't thought that Hermione or Ginny or both could be at door and thinking it was just his mother checking they hadn't been doing anything suspicious, opened door wearing just his boxer briefs and in background girls could see pantless James just taking off his shirt.

"Hei." Hermione was actually suprised at how steady her voice sounded. Man, Sirius had some serious action going on. His arms... and chest… and oh my god, he had the fittest abs she had ever seen. Look away Hermione. Look at his face, yes his face. That's better. Slightly.

"Hei, what are you doing here? I mean, do you need anything?" Sirius tried to hide his embarassment at standing in front of two girls he barely knew in his blue boxers. With beater's bats passing bludgers on them. Well, they were better than James' green ones with snitches and mini figure seekers on them.

"Umm, we were just wondering if you could tell us in which room Narcissa and Bellatrix are staying. We would like to borrow some overnight clothes." Ginny was looking direct in Sirius' eyes while talking, knowing that will make him feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. In the room James had managed to put on some pajama pants and wife beater shirt and he answered for Sirius.

"Actually I overheard them talking with Aunt Walburga that they only had clothes for tonight and will be going home tomorrow." Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks, not knowing what else to do

"Well, thank you. Goodnight." James decided in that moment that he will play matchmaker. Never before had his best friend and brother in everything but blood, been flustered about girl seeing him in boxers. And the way he couldn't look away from her? And how he kinda zoned out when she smiled? It was obvious to James - infamous ladies' man Sirius Black was very much smitten with one Miss. Granger and slowly she will be with him.

Of course people would deemed him a fool to think that, after only some hours but he could see so clearly how they would be perfect together - having adventures, living life, travelling and later settling down with interesting jobs with two dogs and kids running around, him being the godfather of one of them and Sirius being a godfather of James' son or daughter who would have Potter hair and Lilly's green eyes and her beautiful smile and the… Ok, maybe he was going a little overboard, but he could see it play before his eyes like some vision.

Hmm… Maybe he should ask mother about his crazy aunt Baggie who always knew everything about everyone's love lifes. Man, that lady was crazy! He just hoped he didn't turn into her.

"Wait! Hermione, I'm sure Sirius has something for you to change into. And Ginny you best knock on Regulus' door, he is more likely to have clothes that will be more comfortable for you." Well, this is a first thing he could do. And while he was at it, he could help Ginny and Regulus kick it off too, even if he knew, they won't have much trouble connecting.

Ginny looked at Regulus' doors and back at James.

"I will do that, thank you James."

"And you better take a shower there, your room doesn't have a bathroom and Hermione, you can take one here, I'm all done." Black brothers better thank him for this.

"Um, yeah." Ginny went slowly towards Regulus' doors and knocked. Not a moment later Regulus opened doors, wearing only pajama pants. He let Ginny in after she told him the situation and before he closed the doors he threw a funny look at his brother across the hall who was still standing there in nothing but his boxers with Hermione still waiting in the hallway, both looking at him.

"Goodnight Hermione. Oh and nice boxers, bro." He smiled and closed the doors.

Hermione looked at Sirius, who let her in his room, smiling confidently now. He was Sirius Black after all, he could do this.

"So, Hermione how come you travel to the past, so far away from home and not bring spare clothes?"  
He threw a smile her way while going over to his closet, randomly grabbing some black pajama pants and pulling them on.

»Well, thruthfully, I forgot. There was so much to do, so many things that could go wrong that I simply haven't thought about something as simple as change of clothes.«

"Well, I'm sure there is something for you in here. Take a look and pick whatever you wish."

Hermione looked into closet more carefully and saw that most things in there were blue and black with occasional green, pink and yellow.

She took smallest shirt she could find. It was black wife beater that looked way too small for Sirius.

"Yeah, I forgot about that one. James shrunk it yesterday. It was my favorite actually."

Sirius glared at James, who was already sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Was he planning some kind of a prank?"

"No, just cleaning the room."

"Definitely more dangerous."

Sirius let out a chuckle as he watched Hermione look through his pajama pants, trying to find some smaller ones.

"I mean, no offence but judging by your enourmous pants I would say you're a freaking giant!" Sirius let out another chuckle joined by Hermione's soft melodic chuckles.

"You're funny."  
"Never been told that. Especially not from a marauder. I feel honored." She used some of sarcasm in the end, but Sirius knew it was all in a good way. They were joking together. But still one thing remained - how did she knew about the Marauders.

"You know about the Marauders?"

"Everyone does." She answered with a soft voice.

"Really? So we're kind of a legends or what?"Hermione looked him right into eyes while answering him.  
"Well, everyone knows about the sacrifices you three made to win the war. You lived your life in Azkaban, James died protecting his family and Remus left a child in middle of a war to win a war. You three all sacrificed so much. And to top it all of, your pranks are still a talk of Hogwarts. Well, they were, before the Weasley twins came - now you kind of share the throne of pranksters."

She ended on more happy note, but all that she said… Sirius knew he will be thinking of that for many nights in next few months. But not now. Now, he is a legend in the making, a talk of Hogwarts.

"So, what did I do, you know, before I got shipped off to Azkaban?" Hermione nonchalantly shrugged her arms before continuing her search in closet.

"Don't know."

"You're serious? You don't know?"

"I'm not Sirius, you are."She replied with a smile on her face and even though Sirius knew that was one of the lamest and most unoriginal jokes, he laughed.

"Original."

"Just trying to do my best." She smiled briefly at him again and finally found what she was looking for - pajama pants. They were one of his favorites. He had two favorites - blue, that he was wearing and green, which she was holding.

"Would you like to use a bathroom?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, it's right through this doors." Sirius waved at the doors right from James' bed and Hermione smiled at him and went into bathroom. Sirius was just about to throw himself onto his bed when Hermione came back to the room, slightly flustered and Sirius wondered what happened. Did she find...? No, she would be more embarrassed if she did.

"Umm, Sirius? I just thought if I could… emm… oh for Merlin's sake, I will just say it! Look, Sirius I don't want to go around commando, so if you could borrow me some underwear please?"

Hermione was embarassed, she just hoped, she wasn't showing all of it and Sirius. Well Sirius's mind was mentally working through his clean underwear, trying not to focus on mental images of Hermione going around commando or of Hermione in his boxers, that his mind was providing. Which ones were clean again?

"Oh, yeah, right, sure." He went back to his closet and looked into one of the drawers. No not that one. That one neither. Oh, definitely NOT this one! Oh, perfect.

He turned around to see Hermione awkardly standing in middle of his room and he handed her sky blue boxers.

"I outgrown them a while back but didn't want to get rid of them, so they should be better than most of the others."

"They're perfectly fine, thank you." She gave him a small embarrassed smile, turned and went into bathroom.

Sirius gave a silent sigh - most embarrassing things are over with. He laid down on his bed, just so he could wait for Hermione to come out of bathroom, but pretty soon, he was out cold.

***HG&SB***

It was morning after their arrival and Hermione was awoken by a REALLY LOUD scream, coming from the bathroom. Her war instincts left from over seven years ago kicked in and she was up in a mere second aiming her wand at the doors of bathroom. Only moments later whole Black family came running into the room, wands out and ready to fight.

They all watched silently as doors of bathroom slowly opened and a very shaken Ginny came out.

But it wasn't Ginny. It was Ginny that only Hermione knew and remembered - sixteen year old teenage girl with red hair and freckles, only starting to show some curves.

"Ginny?"  
"Hermione? What's happened? Why do I look like a sixteen year old?" Ginny spoke with a higher voice than normally, clearly uncomfortable in her changed body.

"I… I… don't know."

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who finally lovered her wand and saw the same change had happened to Hermione.

"Herm? Had you looked into the mirror?"

"No, why?" Confusion was quickly overpowered by realization and understanding. Hermione looked over herself and sure enough, her seventeen year old body was back. Blimey!

"Oh, for Merlin's twisted knickers why? Why did the spell had to do that?! Ugh!"

"Merlin's twisted knickers? Oh that's gold!"

"James!"

"Sorry, mom."

All of Black family stared at two young… girls, standing in middle of the room.

"Girls why don't we all get dressed and meet up in kitchen for breakfast and then we will talk about this okay?" Orion said and with that, everyone slowly started leaving.

Hermione ran for bathroom like Voldemort himself was chasing her and another shriek went through the Black family home.

"MY HAIR IS BUSHY AGAIN!"

***HG&SB***

Half an hour later everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Walburga was just about to set some freshly baked pie on the table when the sound of multiple apparations sounded in the hallway. Everyone turned to Hermione and Ginny, not knowing what to do with them. Should they hide? Before anyone could react a young blonde man walked in with an equally blonde girl on his side and behind them was a couple, also blonde. Hermione knew only one family that consisted of all around blondes. Malfoys.

Everyone stared not quite sure what to do.

"Hello everyone, we're not interrupting are we?"

Walburga was the first to gather her wits and she smiled at the newcomers.

"Oh Abraxas, no, of course not. We're all just a little tense lately."

Hermione and Ginny didn't utter a word but Malfoys still noticed them almost immediatelly. Before any Malfoy had time to react and start asking questions, Orion stood up and took charge.

"Let's go to library, I'll explain everything."

The blonde family silently followed Orion out of the kitchen, eyeing Hermione and Ginny with suspicion and curiosity.

"Well, you did thank the Merlin for Malfoys when you came falling from nowhere, Hermione. Well, that was them." was James' very helpful explanation on new visitors.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, I could never figure that out. Family of blondes? I thought they were Weasleys!" Laughter rang out in the kitchen at Hermione's answer and breakfast continued in similar, relaxed fashion, family of blondes in library momentarily forgotten.

***HG&SB***

Meanwhile, Orion was explaining the events of day before to four very shocked Malfoys.

"Are you sure you can trust this girls?"

"As sure as I can be Abrax."

Lucius stopped listening to his father and at that point and thought about how this will affect the wizarding world. Lucius was known to be a Slytherin through and through and while blood prejudice seemed to be a must-believe-thing for every Slytherin, he thought it stupid. His Slytherin self-preservation instincts told him that it would have just gotten him killed, or worse, put in Azkaban.

So, he was all for it, when Black family decided to help the good guys. He was the one who convinced his father to join Blacks. And he was the one who spotted the problem no one else thought of yet.

He started listening to his father talking again. He was saying what a good thing this was and how it could help them.

"They can't help us the way they are now. Not in the long run."  
All eyes in the room turned on him, everyone silently asking the question - why not?

"Well, for starters, I barely glanced at that redheaded girl Ginny and if I had to quess who she is, my first answer would be that she is a Weasley and I am not the only one who will have that same reaction. Maybe they won't mention it in the beginning but soon it will be a very popular question. And that other girl, Hermione, she doesn't even remotely resemble someone who could belong to any part of Black family, and that will get her branded as a muggleborn, which is very dangerous in this times."  
"No one even thought about that! But what could we do?"  
"Well, Mr. Black, there is still posibillity of adopting them by magic and blood."

"Smart idea, my boy. A true Slytherin this one, right?" His father clapped him on the back and Orion looked at him thoughtfully.  
"He really is. I mean, planning everything ahead and instinctively knowing what could go wrong? There is nothing more Slytherin."

"Cunning, wity, ambitious and with self-preserving instincts. A definition of a Slytherin."

"True that." His father and Orion shared a chuckle and after, they all went down to the kitchen where the rest of the family awaited them. And Narcissa was there, which was always a positive in Lucius' mind.

***HG&SB***


End file.
